Whatever Part 1
by Homesweethaunt
Summary: Follow up to Brave New World. It's Bonnys turn.


This installment is a follow up to Brave New World. It is rated T.. it is a strong T. It does not contain violence, or people being mean, but it does contain Oh Hello. If you are sensitive to Oh Hello, just pass it by..I won't judge you. Yes I will, but I'll pretend not to ..because polite. VanPelt belongs to Sony. Bonny is my girl.

Whatever - Part 1

Van Pelt wouldn't arrive for another hour, so Bonny reasoned that she'd be safe in the shower. The warm water cascading down her back felt wonderful, as she smoothed the creamy bar of soap down her throat, and over her breasts, losing herself in its musky vanilla scent. The day had been especially busy and peoply, and she'd found precious few moments to steal for herself, just to decompress.. just to get through. VanPelt had called at lunch, and after hearing about her day, had told her he'd be making her dinner . She was pleasantly non-suprized ; the hunter was not in the habit of asking..he simply assessed the situation, then did what needed to be done. Independent as Bonny was, she'd never called him on his behavior, it was too nice having a copilot who actually knew what he was doing.

With the remains of the day rinsed away, she stood before the mirror, towel fluffing her hair, as she took inventory of her twenty something body. She was pushing 30, she was pushing hard.. sometimes in the opposite direction. She wondered how, in the course of less than a year, she had gone from being a woman whose clothes were more 'relaxed' than she had ever been,

..to what? A cheeky temptress ? She'd bought pushup bras, and expensive makeup to impress him, only to find that he prefered her bare faced, and in simple cotton camisoles.

She leaned on the sink, and stared.

"Well, who do you think you are?" she sniffed at her reflection.

She pursed her lips, sat down on the toilet, and began smoothing lotion over damp skin. "You're a woman totally besotted with a man twice your age. You have Daddy issues. You're a walking cliche. You're a dirty old woman in training."

The last bit made her blush, chiefly because it was true.

She finished her legs, and elbows, and satisfied herself that some life questions had no answers..life was simply for living, and didn't require, or profit from dissection.

She padded softly into the bedroom, tossed the towel over a nearby chair, thought better of it, and put one knee on the bed to retrieve it.

Then she jumped about a mile. Because he did have a way of sneaking up on her.

He made an evil chuckle, and wrapped his arms around her, pressing himself against her, while smoothing one hand slowly down her belly. "Gotcha," he murmured kissing her neck, as he found what he was looking for.

She gasped, and pushed her hips against him, keeping her mouth ajar at what she found there. During their first encounter, he had discovered, to his delight, that Bonnie had quite an affinity for his facial hair, since then he had made great effort to keep it silky for her pleasure.

"My little fox has had a hard day," he murmured, tracing his lips over the back of her neck.

"It wasn't so bad," she breathed. At the moment, she was well past caring.

"We must make it a pleasant evening," he said, slowly kissing down her spine.

She gasped, and clutched at the bedclothes.

He placed his hands on her hips, and suddenly stood upright. "Woman, are you tired ?" he said quietly.

"Bring that nasty thing over here, and yourself with it, " she growled.

"Dirty girl,' he growled, feigning shock.

"Do I have to turn you over my knee?" He was sitting across from her, eyebrows faintly raised, staring at her intently.

Oh good gawd, he'd caught her at it again..

"Well, do I have to turn you over my knee?" he said quietly, smoothing his upper lip with the back of one finger.

The teenage girl at the next table giggled, her mother missed her mouth entirely, and was now wearing a very becoming shade of pink whipped cream on the end of her nose.

Van Pelt affected the stare of a less than pleased headmaster, very nearly concealing the tiniest smile that played at the corner of his lips. Bonny, blushing furiuosly, managed a weak smile. He wasn't going to let her live this down, not now, and especially not tonight. Fantasizing about your man when he's right in front of you..

..the first sure sign of Dirty Old Ladydom.


End file.
